Back of Herbivores, He's mine
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: It's the yearly Christmas eve ball and all eligible heirs to every rich family is required to attend, including first timer Vongola Heir, Tsunayoshi Sawada... with 'predators' lurking everywhere, making sure he won't get 'eaten' would be a rather hard task... and besides he already belong to someone. AU
1. Chapter 1

**First Yaoi to be published! It's 1827!~**

**A/N: Yes, I did mention from long ago that I won't be writing any Yaoi. Well, looks like I'm eating my own words so try to enjoy my first yaoi while I try my best not to choke.  
**

**But seriously speaking, I hope I did well with this...**

**Excuse the lame title. My artistic tendencies for an epic one seems to not be working... as always.**

_**I don't own KHR. This is purely fanfictional and is unbeta'ed**_

* * *

**Summary: _It's the yearly Christmas eve ball and all eligible heirs to every rich family is required to attend, including first timer Vongola Heir, Tsunayoshi Sawada... with 'predators' lurking everywhere, making sure he won't get 'eaten' would be a rather hard task... and besides he already belong to someone. AU_  
**

* * *

**~Back of Herbivores,he's mine~**

"Hayato, fancy seeing you here! So have you heard the rumors circling around?"Takeshi Yamamoto, a nineteen year old famous baseball player and son to a renowned international sushi chef asked as he took a seat in front of a silver haired boy.

"Do I fucking look like someone who gives shit about gossips? They're probably untrue anyway" Hayato Gokudera, son to a famous concert pianist and a born genius scowled at the other "And I've always been going to this place for all you know"

"Sorry, Hayato" Takeshi laughed wholeheartedly "Anyway, I thought even you would be interested on it since the person involved greatly affects each and every member of the upper society"

"Person? What are the rumors about?" Now that got the silver-haired guy's interest.

"That the tenth boss of Vongola will be attending the upcoming Christmas eve ball" Takeshi's eyes can't help but contain excitement.

"Tenth boss? You mean Jyuudaime of the Vongola?" Hayato's eyes widened slightly with surprise "Where did the rumors came from?"

"They said it was from Reborn" Takeshi answered mentioning the very name of one of the only few people who knew of the Vongola heir's identity. Having trained and tutored the boss himself.

"If it did came from Reborn himself and it's actually true, I can't help but wonder why" Hayato run his hand through his silver locks "I mean, everyone knows how exceptionally overprotective the Vongola is when it comes to their boss even to the point where I think it has become too suffocating for his own good. If not so, then why would they go as far as hiring military trained guards and paying those computer geeks to help hide their boss's identity?"

"Maybe a change of heart? Or maybe it was the Vongola boss himself who personally never wanted to attend until now" Takeshi grinned as he motioned for a waiter to come "But if the rumor is true and with him actually attending, this year's Christmas Ball would be interesting"

Hayato can't help but agree.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Neh,Kyoya..."

"Hn?"

"The Christmas eve ball is coming up, are you going?" A nineteen year old brunet asked as he comfortably lied on the grass, his head comfortably on his companion's lap whose back was leaning on a giant Cherry blossom.

"No" The other addressed as Kyoya replied as he gently stroked the other one's hair. The brunet really do enjoy the feeling of the slightly calloused hand as it brushes through his hair. Man, was he lucky - to have experience it first hand- this gentle and totally different side to one Kyoya Hibari.

On second note, he maybe the only one whom Kyoya treats entirely different than the rest.

"Eh? But why? You've been receiving invites ever since you've reached Fifteen. You're Twenty-one now and you never went even once" The brunet opened his previously closed eyes when the hand suddenly stopped.

"You know how much I despise crowding, Tsunayoshi"

"You should learn to socialize more,Kyoya"

"Why should I take part on that drama? They would just end up forcing me into interacting with them and tolerate their herbivorous actions. You're the only someone I need,anyway"

"You're so cheesy, Kyoya" Tsuna chuckled at the statement. The very same time, his phone started vibrating.

"Reborn" Tsuna read the caller's name. Standing up to answer "Reborn-san, is there something wrong?"

"..."

"Yes,I'm with Kyoya"

"..."

"Why?"

"..."

"Gee. I'm not questioning you're greatness, Reborn-san. I just wanna know why you want me to get home so soon. I just got here an hour ago"

"..."

"Fine. I'll be there. Can Kyoya come?"

"..."

"Okay, I heard you. I'll just apologize to him" Tsuna shut his phone close,facing Kyoya. "Reborn wants me to go home, like right now"

"What for?"

"Who knows? But it's Reborn, I should always expect the insane" Tsuna shrugged "Sorry I had to cancel our day"

"It's fine. I'll drive you home" Kyoya also stood up.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"You know,it wouldn't hurt to tell him the plans earlier. That way, he could've prepared himself" Fon calmly stated as he took a sip, having been served his favorite tea drink by one of the Vongola maids, a couple minutes ago."Then where's the fun in that?" Reborn casually stated whilst playing with his sideburns, a cup of espresso placed right in front of him.

"You really like being a sadist,don't you?"

"As much, but not this time" Reborn smirked

"What do you mean?"

"It's not me who planned this. It's Timotheo, himself" Reborn tipped his fedora "Nono must have seen how much Tsuna have grown up. He thinks that he's ready to face the world with everything he's got"

"The question is, are they ready to face him?" Fon calmly asked but a certain glint can be seen from his eyes. "We both know how entirely 'irresistible' he can be"

"Tsuna can use his charm to his own advantage" Reborn made his comment "After all, I never failed to mold the best"

"Ah, I wonder how Kyoya will react" Fon stood from his seat "Tsuna should be here any moment. I should be going"

Reborn barely gave his companion a nod. Fon, knowing that's just how his friend is took no mind as he walked out of the Vongola mansion's vast manor.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Are you sure, my darling Chrome?"

"Yes, Mukuro-nii-sama, It's the talk of the upper society" Chrome nodded, fidgeting her purple knee-high dress.

"Kufufufu~ how interesting, the heir to the infamous Vongola" Mukuro Rokudo, one of the heirs to the Mist Conglomerates chuckled as a hand traced delicately upon a rare art painting their family just bought. "This year will be much interesting, don't you think so, my dear Chrome?"

"I can't wait for this year's Christmas eve ball" Chrome, the other heir to the Mist Conglomerates nodded in agreement to her older twin.

"Kufufufufu~"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Trash repeat what you said" Xanxus, proud heir to an Aviation and Cruising lines that travels across all parts of the globe and leader to a bunch of delinquent and trouble-maker heirs known as the Varia.

"Ushishishi~ The prince refuses until you take the Trash part" Belpeghor, acquaintance to Xanxus and a prince -from a country he refuses to name, but he is genuinely a prince- laughed like a psycho. Xanxus's response to him was a bottle of red wine, still unopened.

The blond managed to duck making the bottle and its contents to reach its way towards an unsuspecting long-haired man. The contents splattered on his face together with pieces of a now broken wine bottle.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU XANXUS!" Squalo is someone who came from a long-ranged of swordsmen and katana wielders. His clan is known to be experts in crafting any types of bladed weapons such as knives, kunais, axe, scythes and the likes.

"Shut the fuck up, trash" Xanxus threw another bottle of wine at Belphegor who unfortunately didn't manage to dodge this time. "Speak trash"

"Ushishisi~ fine" Belphegor wiped his now wet 'princely' shirt. He never minded the glass that greased his skin and the blood that started to ooze tough, he's just twisted that way. "I've heard rumors that the Vongola brat will be attending the Christmas eve ball"

"VOOOIIIIII IS THAT TRUE?"

"I've heard it too. Apparently the Nono thinks it's time his heir meets the rest of the upper echeleon" Lussuria whose family owns joint chains of spas, salons and massage centers gave his opinion as he filed his nails with a gold with diamond stutted nail filer.

"Tsch." Xanxus looked uninterested but the rest knew better. He actually can't wait to see the face behind the infamous and mysterious Vongola Decimo, after all the brat is the only heir to the worlds top and most influential company.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Where are you going after this?" Tsuna suddenly asked as the two almost neared the gates of the Vongola mansion.

"The company. Kusakabe wants me to check on a couple of things and I need to prepare for a meeting tomorrow"

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'll be fine" The engine stopped "Where here"

"That fast? I want to spend more time with you. Should have told you to drive slower" Tsuna can't help but pout childishly as his arms crossed.

"It's Reborn waiting"

"Almost forgot" The pout deepened.

"Don't be childish, Tsunayoshi" Kyoya leaned to give his lover a deep kiss on the lips which the brunet returned back. Kyoya smirked and licked the corner of his lips when the kiss was broken. "I'll call you tonight"

Tsuna nodded as he opened the car door. "I'll be waiting"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Enma, have you heard?"

"What?" Enma Kozato, first born heir of the Shimon industries and older brother to Mami asked his childhood friend with an introverted and timid aura.

"The heir to the Vongola will finally reveal himself on the upcoming Christmas eve ball" Adel announced as she fanned herself. Adelheid is the daughter of a famous traditional dance instructor and an equally famous modern dance choreographer. Her background gave her advantage on knowing each and every known dances either modern, classic and traditional.

"Eh? Tsuna-kun?" Enma's eyes widened at this. Having been business partners and close comrades, their family and the Vongola had established deep friendships that had dated way back during the founding of both the Vongola and the Shimon thus he had known the brunet since they where both in diapers. They're the best of friends. Enma's company currently ranked fourth next the the Millefiore and the Arcobaleno.

"Oh, forgot you know him personaly but you haven't heard?" Adel raised a brow. Enma shook his head, signing a no "I think Tsuna-kun has no idea either or he would have told me"

"You mean to say he's got no idea that his identity will be practically revealed to everyone?"

"I'm afraid so"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Hm~ *munch* *munch* Vongola Decimo? *munch* *munch* Byakuran Gesso, son of the Millefore Chain of Industries grinned as he munched on some marhsmallows.

"Yes, Byakuran-sama"

*munch* "I see" *munch* "Ah, I'm almost out of Marshmallows"

"You should hold down on the mallows, Byakuran-sama"

"Not hearing anything" *munch*

Kikyo just sighed...iO

"Romario why haven't I been told of this? I mean its my little brother we're talking about"

"It's quite obvious you'll be opposing it"

"You're right but can you blame me? As an older brother I must keep my little brother untainted"

"Well too late for that"

Dino, heir to the Cavallone and a succesful horse-back rider wailed childishly at his butler.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"You're late"

"And since when was I ever early on your time-chart?" Tsuna mocked

"Don't get cocky on me, Dame-Tsuna"

"You cut my date with Kyoya" Tsuna retorted as he sat down on the nearest available seat "So, what's the reason you ask me to go home early?"

"Why to have you pick on a suit and tie of course" Reborn played with his sidebangs "Afterall you're going to attend this years Christmas eve ball"

"W-What!?"

* * *

**So? What do you guys think with this? It's my first published yaoi so it still kinda feel a little awkward to me...**

**Also, I have to cut it as it is since I still need to focus on some of my other stories. The update to this will be whenever I get to finish writing the next chapter. This may end up 2-3 chapters, depends.**

**Not much 1827 stuff yet but review your opinions. It matters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the support.**

**This is my first yaoi and the fact that I'm not even half good when it comes to romance made me think that this probably won't get that much reviews...but I got eight reviews for the first chapter! to others it may not seem much but for a first timer like me it's an accomplishment~**

**I'll try to make this better^^**

**Warning: Yaoi and Hibari being a bit OOC.**

* * *

**~back of herbivores, he's mine~**

"Why are you so surprised Dame-Tsuna? It's normal for someone of your caliber to be attending such events" Reborn casually drink his espresso and deciding to ignore the look of horror his student is currently showing him.

"...No" Tsuna managed to squeak his protest after almost a minute of deafening silence.

"What was that Dame-Tsuna? I didn't quite get what you just said"

"To hell with you didn't understand what I just said! I am not attending something I don't want to be part off"Tsuna crossed arms and stared at his tutor with sheer determination. He almost, almost huffed childishly.

"That won't do Dame-Tsuna"

"I'll make it happen so it would have to do" The boy came back with a retort.

"And how are you supposed to do that?"

"I'll ditch the party and be somewhere, anywhere but there. I'll go hide in a grave if that's what it takes"

"You can't just always stay hidden for the rest of your life" Reborn's voice was edged with seriousness "one way or another you would have to step out of the shadows, Tsunayoshi and your grandfather thinks that now would be the perfect time"

Tsuna stared at his tutor, not adding the dame part just provided evidence as to how serious Reborn is. Still Tsuna wanted to disagree "I don't want to be on a crowd of people. Granpa knows it and if I tell him of my disagreement, he'll understand"

"You know, for someone who keeps telling Kyoya to start being with the crowd aren't you supposed to be doing the same to yourself?"

"Kyoya's is a differrent case"

"Same difference. Look Dame-Tsuna, we both know that once you finally inherit Vongola there won't be anymore pauses, no more escapes and no more for laters. You need to learn how to work with people"

"But you know the reason why I can't do that. What if it happens again? I don't want it to happen again..."

"It won't happen again, history is not something that is meant to be repeated"

"Oh yeah, then why is there two world wars?"

"Don't start being a smartass on me, Dame-Tsuna"

Tsunayoshi sighed. "Is there a possibility that you'll change the decision?"

"Look Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn faced his student with a really serious aura making the heir to suddenly flinch. Reborn sighed "What did I told you about your weakness?"

"...if I can't get rid of it, I just have to turn it into my own strength?"

"And that exactly is what you will be doing"

"And how exactly am I going to do that?" Tsuna asked "Not that I already agree with going"

Reborn leaned in to whispher words to his student.

"Wait...what?"

"You heard me"

"No way! Not going to happen! I am so not going to!"

"Your protests are deemed invalid. Now let's start looking for the perfect outfit" Reborn ignored his student's rants.

"I still did not agree to it"

"Nonsense"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Kusakabe..."

"Yes Kyo-san?"

"This" Kyoya placed a tabloid directly in front of his right-hand man none too gently. In front was an article in bold, capital letters 'MYSTERIOUS VONGOLA DECIMO TO ATTEND THIS YEARS CHRISTMAS EVE BALL.'

"Wait, you didn't know?" Kusakabe asked, eyes slightly widening "I thought Tsunayoshi already told you that's why I never bothered"

"I never heard anything from him"

"I suggest you ask him about it then. I'm sure he'll tell you everything"

"Hn."

"I'll be outside if you'll need me"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Tsuna exhausted and almost about to fall asleep on the couch suddenly jolted awake to the sound of his phone ringing. It was of a familiar tune, a customized one he uses only for him.

"Kyoya-kun I'm so happy you called. I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Tsunayoshi"Kyoya sounded different, a little cold. Sure he's not someone who speaks with flowers and glittery sunshine but when it comes to Tsuna there would always be that warmth...something that seemed to not be present now.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the ball?"

"I'm sorry. It was grandpa who decided and I can't do anything about it"

"You should have told me" Tsuna can hear the deep sigh his lover had just let out.

"I just don't want to bother you" Tsuna sounded real guilty now "Are you mad?"

"No I'm not. I can't be mad at you"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I would love to but don't you hate crowding?"

"I can always make an exception and besides there's too many predators and I have to make sure no one touches you"

"I don't want to force you...and predators?"

"You are not forcing me, Tsunayoshi, I volunteered and yes, herbivorous predators you need to keep an eye on them or else they'll claw on you within every opportunity they'll get"

"Well I guess I really would want you to be there with me then"

"Consider that granted" Tsunayoshi chuckled.

"I need to go. I still have a meeting to prepare for. I'll call you later before your bedtime"

"Okay. I love you Kyoya"

"I know. I love you too, Tsunayoshi"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

It's the eve of the Christmas ball, all eligible bachelors and bacheloretes from across all continents are currently stepping into the grand ballroom of Namimori's grandest five star hotel. The humble town from Japan is this years chosen host.

Lucky chosen television anchors, newspaper writers and bloggers would actually run to and fro as they tried to take photos and interviews from alot of the atendees. The event is being considered as the grandest of the grand amongst all social gatherings. Something so grandeous that being invited as an official media representative is always considered as a great privelage, afterall only thirthy of them had been chosen to flash their cameras and drain their video recorders at the red carpet entrance.

...and only three super lucky media personalities are allowed inside the party hall. So they would have to do with taking really great shots and asking as many of the eligibles just incase their luck stops at the red carpet.

"Hey those are the heirs for the Sasagawa Sports and Fitness!"

"Besides Kyoko Sasagawa is Haru of the Miura clothing lines, right?"

"A little to her left and you can see Lambo Bovino! There can only be one person in the world who looks good in a cow suit"

"That is... that is oh my god! Dino Chiavarone!"

"Byakuran-san a moment please!"

"Thank you for giving us a spare of your time, Ms. Yuni"

"You look absolutely stunning, I-Pin"

"Fuuta! A few shots for our blogs if you don't mind. You to Bluebell"

"You guys heard those rumors about Vongola's heir attending?" A reporter suddenly asked amidst the current chaos.

"The very reason why I postponed my vacation leave. Who would want to pass on an opportunity of seeing the upper society's most infamous heir?" A blogger smirked as she managed to take a perfect shot of one Hana Kurukawa.

"Do you guys think he's hot?"Another blogger mused.

"What about the rest of the upper society? What would their reaction be?"

"We'll find out in a min- wait... is that Kyoya Hibari?"

"What? I thought he hated crowding that's why he never attended any of the previous balls?" A reporter whisphered.

"What changed his mind?"

"Stop crowding around me herbivores" Kyoya glared when a few reporters tried to gather around him.

"Sorry, H-Hibari-san!" The nearest reporter almost stumbled her way out trying to avoid the nonchalant heir. Every reporter knew of the raven's close to none tolerance against crowding.

Some of the more bold of the reporters still tried asking him anyway "Ah, Hibari-san, what about a few photos? If you may just pl-"

"No" Kyoya Hibari then casually walked away not even bothering to spare a glance.

Besides, he's waiting for him and with all those predators running wild, Kyoya's got to be there and fast.

Just then his phone started ringing

"Kusakabe"

"I'm really sorry Kyo-san but there had been a problem with one of our clients" Kusakabe sounded really apologetic

"What does the herbivore want?"

"She demands for another architectural design and wants us to reconstruct everything but the thing is she's unwilling to pay the additional cost needed and is actually trying to bargain the total prize estimated"

"If we drop her as a client how much are we going to lose?"

"Millions in dollars, Kyo-san"

"But if we pursue, we'd still lose that much maybe even more. Tell her we're off her case"

"But she's one of our best clients. Loosing her would be bad for the company"

"I won't deal with her bullshit of a condition.. I can always have a better client. If there's nothing else then this conversation is over"

Kyoya turn his phone off.

He can't afford any more disturbance, three minutes of a phonecall from Kusakabe had been more than enough.

His Tsunayoshi is waiting for him.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

See? This is the very reason why he doesn't want to attend gatherings...

...those awkward glances is just too much.

Tsunayoshi inwardly rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the looks from everyone else.

Sure they've only seen him now but do they really have to react that way?

Everyone simply looked at him with all sorts of possible human gaze that can make someone self conscious. They were as if weighing their options of whether to approach him or not. Imagine having all eyes on you upon your entrance, wearing a pinstrip suit with a white dress shirt and the infamous Vongola cloak.

Yep, he somehow felt like an attraction on some circus parade.

Maybe he should use 'that' as suggested by Reborn.

Those words his tutor whisphered to him _'Use your charm, Tsunayoshi. Use that to your advantage and they won't be able to say no. Be cunning, talk your way using your calm and collective side and the next thing you know, they'll be under your spell'_

Tsuna, for a moment there felt like an evil stepmother. Still, things are getting more and more awkward every second now and the more he think of it, the more he felt attempted to use -as Reborn dubbed it- his ultimate weapon of charm overload.

But it's exactly why he doesn't want to attend in the first place, his charm can easily get in the way. Once he's in a crowd and would use his charm, the people seemingly would end up being way to attracted to him...and in a freaking romantic way at that. They'll get to infatuated and heaven forbid, too lustful. They would literaly jump him up and try to freaking sexually harass him.

Yes it happened once when he had been a lot younger. Tsuna originaly wasn't hidden from the public, on the contrary he was all over the news and is always seen with his grandfather or his equally famous parents. Tsunayoshi as a kid actually love being in the spotlight.

Then his charm had started to developed. At first it was as the name it self emphasizes, charming...until things had gotten a little to out of hand. People who seemed to have known of his unusual ability had wanted him for themselves, who wouldn't want to use him for their own gain anyway? Not only for such a young age that he's got a way with words he can also influence people with his presence. To top it all, he's very much uke-ish. Just one look at him and you'll want to see yourself serving him for eternity...who cares if it meant enslavement.

Yep, Tsuna's charm is both a danger to himself and to others if not dealt with properly.

And so they all at one point tried to negotiate with the Vongola to trade -all of Vongola almost started a third world war upon hearing the word stating that their young master is not some kind of a item people can just swap with- the boy up for anything they would like.

The Vongola never agreed. No way, as they said will they give their young master for some imbeciles. The other sides chose to not give up though. They tried to deal with things their own way: blackmailing, dropping of on team projects, attempting proposals...and kidnapping Tsunayoshi.

They soon found out how scary and powerful Vongola can be...and how protective they are for their young master's wellbeing.

Tsuna sighed as he remembered moments of his own past. People tried to atleast kidnap him three times a week which resulted for his parents, his grandfather and practically all of Vongola to come up with a decision that perhaps it would be best to hide him away from the public's eye. All possible informations about him no matter how small or peculiar had been wiped out. News articles were burned, Interview tapes destroyed and even online evidences suddenly swam into countless viruses and had been deemed unsavable.

Notf even a single photo of him remained. Even his previous school records cleaned in a swift as if he never attended school in the first place.

People still knew he existed but slowly they forgot how he looked like or can they imagine how he looks like now. Sure there had been some who knew his face when hehad been younger but now, not so much.

And his accursed charming abilities did not fade away, much to his chagrin.

The only ones so far to not fall for his charm would be Dino and Enma who both practicaly grew up with him and is most probably the reason both had been immuned. They struggled hard for their achievements though.

Then there's Kyoya who fell for him because he simply felt attraction, romantic attraction without being sidetracked by his hypnotizing charms. Sure thing, Kyoya sometimes would get affected with his charms and overload of moeness but the older boy still loves him even without him using his so called hypnotizing skills. He remember having been told by Kyoya how perfect he looks no matter what. Kyoya doesn't care if he sees the weak-looking side or the more confident one, he love both sides anyway.

Tsuna's pretty sure not everyone would be able to do the same and if they do, well too bad since he's already given his heart back to the raven.

Ah, he can't wait for Kyoya to get where he is now.

...iOiOiOiOiOi...

"Kufufu~ so that's Vongola Decimo"

"Haha! I never expected him to be short for his age"

"Tch. It looks like he doesn't feel like being here"

"Do you think we should approach him, Mukuro-nii? He must be getting lonely"

"Oya?"

"Hey look, Enma's approaching him"

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsunayoshi blinked out of his musings and stared at his best friend's approaching almost skipped his way towards his bestfriend and jumped to tackle him to the ground.

Both heirs fell down with a loud thud. A few attendees cringed.

"Sorry!" Enma immediately bowed in apology.

Everyone else watched with interest wanting to see the Vongola heir's would be reaction. Sure they've heard the rumors that the two were best of friends but they've only met Tsunayoshi Sawada now.

He smiled warmly and returned the other's apology with a hug. "Please be careful next time Enma-kun, I wouldn't want you to get hurt"

…And everything went downhill from there. Almost everyone had to hide their blush by faking a cough or trying to look somewhere else, like the ceiling maybe or even the floor. Others tried to blame the heat despite the fact that the room temperature is actually pretty cool and started to fan themselves.

A few had rushed towards the exits in search of a bathroom or maybe a clinic. They just had a major nosebleed. The bolder ones started giving him a predatory look.

"Hm~ who would have thought that he'll have that great of an impact just by smiling?" Lussuria cooed while Xanxus stared with interest.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Enma-kun" Tsuna hugged his best friend tighter. Tsuna tried not to focus at the ones within his vicinity that had all fallen down with a not so soft thud after hearing his voice.

He had unconsciously used his smooth, alluring and sexified vocals. Damn! And he worked so hard practicing a normal toned one. He even added stutters!

"Ushishi~ He sounds melodic. If we were those fools, we would've fainted by now" Belphegor glanced at the people closest to brunets vicinity that had all fainted after hearing him speak. Enma's looking all fine though.

"Little brother, Enma it's not nice to stay sitting on the floor" Dino approached the two and offered them a hand each.

"Dino-nii!" Tsuna gave his older brother figure a quick but warm hug.

"I never actually thought that you would really attend, Tsuna"

"Yeah, thought you're not over it yet" Enma added. Everyone else who heard his statement perked up with curiosity. Not over with what?

"Ah, excuse me-"

"Hm?"

"I'm Haru Miura and can I get a photo with you?"The girl with her phone out in one hand,and a glass of punch attempted to step forward but unfortunately missed her footing causing the contents of her glass to hit the unsuspecting Tsunayoshi "I'm so sorry, desu. Please don't get mad!"

Tsuna chuckled wholeheartedly, filling the room with his alluring presence. Unconciously grazing the room with his charm "I'm not mad at you, just be careful next time. I wouldn't want a pretty lady like you getting hurt"

Haru Miura blushed.

"I'm really sorry" Haru bowed down. Tsuna simply smiled and insisted that it's nothing. Soon the other heirs started to flock the suddenly surprised brunet. Seeing that the Vongola heir is actually quite approachable and not self centered and conceited as they first thought, they now realize it's actually quite entertaining being with him, calming even. There's just something in the way he moves that draws them all to him...like some kind of a powerful magnet.

They've all been mesmerized and captivated by one Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna meanwhile smiled warmly and politely answered all questions being thrown at him. Good thing Reborn drilled him with lessons on proper etiquettes and whatnots in dealing with people...and also, again, there's his charm which had actually boosted his confidence, at least on the outside.

On the inside he's actually on panic mode.

Sure he's handling his situation really well, that is for now but once they all had fallen deeply for him -the signs: blushing upon seeing his face, being captivated by his smile, hypnotized by his voice,etc. had started showing- then he'll be in a big mess.

Hopefully things won't escalate as far.

How he wish Kyoya would soon arrive.

* * *

**This chapter is actually so unsatisfying! *goes on emo mode* I'm just not content as to how it turned out! *cries* and it seems to be going on in circles and not much 1827 interaction except the phone call part.  
**

**But, bear with it?**

**Kyoya is a total OOC when it comes to Tsuna saying I love you's and actually being more vocal about his feelings for him both verbally and physically but it was actually mentioned in chapter one that Kyoya totally acts different when it comes to Tsunayoshi which only meant he's still the canon Hibari when it comes to other people… so yeah.**

**I want to know your opinions for this chapter. So review? How do I make it better? I'm open for suggestions.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as it's done.**


End file.
